


halloween oneshot

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, fluffypaulstanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: Paul, Ava and Ava's cousin Dakota take Paul & Ava's daughter out to trick-or-treat, hilarity & some adorableness ensues.





	halloween oneshot

“You ready?” Ava asked, as she checked her hair one more time, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, covered in face paint and in her KISS makeup style and her blonde hair pouffed out as much as possible.

“Yep.” A voice said, as she turned around and saw Paul standing over 6’6 tall, wearing his full KISS costume, and face paint, as he walked slowly, crouching down slightly in the platform boots, as he held onto Emily’s hand as she walked as fast as her little legs could take her, as Ava smiled down at her daughter who was dressed like Peter.

“Oh my god she’s adorable.” Ava said as the doorbell rings.

“I’ll grab her bucket, you answer the door.” Paul said, as he scooped up Emily in his arms, since it was quicker to have her in his arms, since he could walk fast in the boots after all the years of practice.

Ava went to answer the door, and almost doubled over in laughter. It was her cousin Dakota, who never was one to ever be involved in group costumes, standing there wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and converse but was also donning Gene’s makeup.

“I have to take a picture of this before you decide to wipe it all off.” Ava said, as she went to grab the camera and snapped a quick picture.

“Someone’s festive.” Paul said with a smile at Dakota’s face makeup.

“Yeah well now you know i have respect for the 2 of you. It took me forever to get this on my face correctly.” Dakota said, as she smiled at Emily, as Paul set her down.

“Oh my gosh she’s adorable.” Dakota said as she grabbed the camera from Ava.

“Family photo is a must.” Dakota said as Paul rolled his eyes, but reluctantly put his arm over Ava’s shoulder, as Ava picked up Emily in her arms, as Dakota took the picture.

Just as the flash resided, Paul was pulling the keys from the hook, and was ushering them outside of the house.

“Ready to get the most candy ever!” Dakota said in a overly happy tone, that she knew would get Emily to start laughing, as she grabbed Emily from Ava’s arms, as they started walking towards the car.  
\---  
“You know it was a smart idea to not go in your neighborhood.” Dakota said as they quietly walked up to the first house, as the owners, an elderly couple, of the house all seemed to light up at their group costume.

“Oh my gosh she’s adorable.” the elderly woman said as emily slowly walked up to the porch, as Paul and Ava both were watching her every step, ready in case she fell.

“Thanks.” Ava said as she smiled at the elderly woman, as she walked up to crouch down beside emily.

“What do you say emily?” Ava asked her daughter, as emily looked back up at her with a huge smile on her face.

“Trick or treat” emily said as she looked from her mom to the elderly lady.

“Alright here you go sweetheart.” The lady said as she gave Emily a couple pieces of candy in Emily’s bucket, as Emily looked at her bucket and to the old woman.

“Thank you.” she said simply in the tiniest voice ever, as she turned and started walking away, as Ava slowly walked behind her and back to where Dakota and Paul were standing.

“What did you get?” Paul asked, as he picked up his daughter and looked in her bucket as she laughed.

“Not for daddy.” emily said, as she laughed, and Paul chuckled, as he took each piece out to show her as they walked to the next house.  
\---  
20 minutes later…

They had gone down 3 blocks already, and Ava’s feet were killing her, but since Emily still was going strong, she persisted.

“Now i know why we only wear these when we go on tour.” Ava said, as Paul smiled down at her.

“Your feet really killing you? You could just take them off, walk barefoot.” Paul said as he offered his hand to help take them off.

“No, it’s fine. She probably going to get tired soon anyways.” Ava said, as she turned and looked and saw Dakota and Emily walking back to them, with more candy, and Emily noticeable didn’t look tired at all.

“You ok?” dakota asked when she saw the expression on Ava’s face.

“Just a little tired that’s all.” Ava said as she tried to plaster a smile on her face.

And just as they were going to start walking to the next house, it happened.

Ava went to step, and ended up stepping on a pod from one of the trees, as she went flying in the air, as she saw everything in slow motion as both ankles moved to the side unnaturally, as she went to save herself from falling and then ended up going backwards, her head smacking against the concrete.

“Holy crap!” she heard Paul shout, as she opened her eyes and saw her husband’s concerned face looming over her.

“Are you ok?” Paul asked, as Ava laid there as the pain came suddenly, as she grimaced as both ankles and her head seemed to all be pounding.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be able to get up.” Ava said, not wanting to even chance it.

“Alright, I’m gonna get you up.” Paul said as he went to prop up her head and hold it as he placed his other arm underneath her legs and stood up at his full height.

“Well that’s one way to end Halloween,” Dakota said as she looked down, and saw that Emily wasn’t disappointed but more concerned about her mom.

“Mommy…” Emily said as her shocked face turned into a ugly crying one.

“Mommy is ok, I just fell. Aunt Dakota can still take you to get candy.” Ava said between breaths through the pain.

“You sure?” Dakota said as she looked at Ava in Paul’s arms in a lot of pain.

“Yeah, go, I’ll take her home,” Paul said in a serious tone, as he turned it 180 degrees when he looked at his daughters face with a big smile on his face.

“Emily, you need to get a lot of candy, ok?” Paul asked in a cheery tone that he would only use when talking to her, as she nodded repeatedly.

“Alright, you can take my car, I can get a ride back to your house when we’re done,” Dakota said with a smile as she took hold of Emily’s hand and then gave Paul her car keys.  
\----  
Once Paul got back to the house, he parked Dakota’s car as close to the entrance of the house as possible, as he went over to the passenger side and opened up Ava’s door for her, before taking her in his arms and walking up to the front door and opened it and set her down on the couch.

“This sucks. Probably the first Halloween Emily is going to remember and I ate shit on the sidewalk.” Ava said as Paul tried to take off Ava’s KISS boots off gingerly, knowing full well that both her ankles were probably swelling.

“There’s always next year, let’s just focus on getting you feeling better,” Paul said as he propped her legs up on a pillow, and went to grab some ice from the fridge, as Ava grimaced.

“Why did you have the idea of us wearing our costumes? And why does your ass look so good in yours?” Ava asked as she tried to crane her neck to check out her husband’s ass in the lycra costume.

All she heard in response was a laugh that echoed from the kitchen and all throughout the house.  
\---  
An hour later…

 

Ava was still laid up on the couch, her costume boots off and an ice pack on both her ankles. She was trying to get her face makeup off with a baby wipe, as she turned on the tv.

As one thought was coming to her. Where was Paul at?

Just as she thought that, Paul walked into the living room, t-shirt and sweat on, as he had some clothes in his hands.

“Let’s get you up and out of that and into something comfortable.” Paul said, as he placed the clothes on the arm of the couch, as he helped Ava stand up, all her weight on him and not on her ankles.

Paul helped her slip out of her costume, and put on a t-shirt and some comfy lounge pants on. Ava looked down at the shirt she was wearing and smiled back up at Paul.

“Your letting me wear one of your shirts?” She asked as she raised a brow at him.

“Your not feeling well and it was easier to put that on then one of yours on you.” Paul commented, but she saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

“What are we supposed to do all night? Just sit in the living room being bored?” Ava asked as Paul smiled.

“No we’re going to have a halloween movie marathon. Might as well go with it since I know I’m not moving you to our room until after Emily comes home.” Paul said as he sat Ava down back on the couch as he went to go grab snacks and make some popcorn, as Ava turned on the tv and channel surfed until she found a halloween movie marathon that was playing until midnight.

“You know what was my favorite treat during halloween. Those homemade rice krispy treats that people would make and put into the transparent gloves with some candy corn, so good.” Ava commented not thinking anything of it, as Paul came back with a bunch of snacks and some drinks.

“Did you plan this?” Ava asked suspiciously.

“Didn’t think you would trip and hurt yourself, but us coming back early with Emily to eat snacks, go through her candy and watch some movies before she went to sleep was the plan,” Paul replied, as he went to sit next to ava on the couch, as Ava smiled at the fact that he had taken the time to plan it all out, even if it didn’t end the way that they wanted.  
“So was that why Emily was crying? Not because I got hurt?” Ava asked finally realizing the reason why her daughter cried after ava fell.

“I would say 50/50 cause this was her idea,” Paul said as he handed her a couple treats, as Ava took one, and almost jumped off the couch in excitement.

“You made the rice Krispy treats in the gloves! And you put the candy corn as the nails. Paul, you didn’t have to do this.” Ava said as she looked over at Paul, who was just smiling softly.

“Nope, how you are right now, happy is exactly why I did this. I know Halloween is one of your favorite holidays and I wanted to make them for you.” Paul said as he untwisted the hand rice Krispy and tore off a piece and ate it.  
\--  
After watching 2 movies, and many adjustments on Ava’s part to try and get comfortable while laying on the couch with two twisted ankles, she settled on having her feet in Paul’s lap, and was quietly dozing on the couch as there was a soft knock at the front door. 

Paul got up slowly and moved Ava’s feet slowly down on the couch, as he went to answer the front door.

Once he opened it, he saw Emily laying in Dakota’s arms asleep.

“Hey, how was it?” Paul whispered, as Dakota smiled, her gene makeup slightly smudged.

“She was good, got a lot of candy, but she missed you both,” Dakota said, as Paul took Emily from her.

“Thanks for taking her the rest of the night,” Paul said as Dakota nodded.

“It’s no problem. Always love when i get some time with Emily. How is Ava doing?” Dakota asked, as she looked in and saw Ava sleeping on the couch.

“She’s good. We’ve been watching movies since we came home and now she's completely out.” Paul said as he looked over at Ava laying on the couch.

“Well if you need me to watch Emily throughout the week, let me know, or if you need me to come over to help with ava, I’m just a call away. I’ll let you get her down, night.” Dakota said, as Paul pulled her keys off the ring and handed them to her.

“Thanks, I’ll let you know, good night,” Paul said as he closed the front door, and set to work on getting Emily up into her bedroom upstairs.  
\---  
As soon as Emily was in her bed, Paul walked downstairs, shut off the television, locked the front door and picked Ava up and slowly walked back upstairs with her in his arms.

He gingerly set her into their king-sized bed, moving pillows around so her feet her propped up and adjusted the ice packs that were around her ankles before moving the covers over her,as she moved, waking up.

“Hey babe,” Paul said, as Ava grimaced against the light that was on in the room, as Paul quickly went to turn it off.

“Hey, did Dakota bring Emily home?” Ava asked as Paul went to lay on his side of the bed.

“Yep, just put Emily down in bed,” Paul said as he moved closer to his wife, as she smiled against his chest.

“Night paul, thanks for the great Halloween,” Ava said sleepily.

“Happy Halloween,” Paul whispered back, as he closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.


End file.
